


Неизвестный наследник — агент Йотунхейма?

by Yulechka_Sib



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulechka_Sib/pseuds/Yulechka_Sib
Summary: Зачем Лафей оставил своего маленького сына в храме? Что планировал с ним сделать Один? И чего на самом деле всё время хотел Локи?
Kudos: 3





	Неизвестный наследник — агент Йотунхейма?

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное йотунское, асгардское и мидгарское спасибо ahn.taiga за увеличение порции стекла в тексте! Стало гораздо лучше))
> 
> Ну не верю я, товарищи, что Лафей просто так оставил своего сына умирать в храме...

Кто достоин гордого титула «правитель»? Однозначно, тот, кто ежедневно думает о благе своего народа, заботясь о каждом подданном: защищает как знатного богача, так и простого бедняка. Тот, кто достойно несёт тяжёлое бремя власти на своих плечах и ощущает весь груз ответственности за жизнь толпы, радостно скандирующей его имя. Но кто является истинным правителем? Тот, кто старается не только сохранить, но и приумножить доставшееся по наследству богатство? Или тот, кто желает, чтобы сердца потомков согревало чувство гордости за свою страну и подвиги славных предков? Нет. Лишь тот настоящий, кто верен своему народу до последнего вздоха, кто помнит все свои ошибки и готов их исправить, пускай и много лет спустя…

Лафей был умным и дальновидным йотуном. Правитель ледяных великанов не довольствовался одним решением проблемы: он всегда готовил пути отступления и потому был на шаг впереди своих сородичей. Они безмерно уважали его за расчётливость и умение извлечь выгоду из любой ситуации для своих друзей, потому и выбрали его своим предводителем. Но Лафею было мало почёта и уважения своего народа. Используя всю мощь Ларца Вечных Зим, он мечтал сделать так, чтобы жители всех девяти миров с трепетом шептали: «Видите, подданные короля Йотунхейма идут…» Жажда власти захватила ум осторожного ледяного великана, лишив покоя и рассудительности. Разве прежний Лафей, который без громкой бойни взошёл на престол, действовал бы так безрассудно? Конечно, нет. Опьянённый магией ларца, Лафей не сразу разглядел силу и напор асгардского правителя. Йотун очень удивился, когда Один, ранее не проявлявший сочувствия к жалким мидгарцам, заступился за них. Даже союз с могущественным Малекитом — ненавидящим Одина королём эльфов, — оказался бесполезен. Но этого и следовало ожидать, ведь тепло и свет в открытой схватке победят холод и тьму.

Лафей знал, что проиграет в финальной битве: из-за частых стычек, с не ведающими усталости асами, потерял не одну тысячу лучших воинов. Отдавал себе отчёт, что тёмные эльфы не придут на помощь, они бросят жалких и разбитых союзников в ответственный момент. Чувствовал, что Один обязательно заберёт Ларец Вечных Зим в свою сокровищницу. А без него не получится вернуть йотунам былое величие. Отказаться от решающего сражения король не мог: вдруг есть шанс на удачный исход? Риск стоил перспективы безграничной власти, но запасной план был необходим для подстраховки. Вскоре Лафей решил, как должен поступить. Если его народ проиграет, и дорога в Асгард будет закрыта, то даже через несколько тысячелетий он не соберёт многочисленную армию, и его пламенная речь о неминуемой мести не вдохновит бойцов на новые геройства. Поэтому требуется предатель. Тот, кому Всеотец будет доверять, считать другом или членом семьи, не предполагая, что однажды получит нож в спину от верного последователя. Безусловно, приближённого аса можно запугать или подкупить, но кто добровольно пойдёт на сделку с существом, которым пугают непослушных детей перед сном? Только тот, кому уже нечего терять, кто никогда не будет считать себя полноправным жителем Асгарда.

Идея появилась в голове йотуна простая, но очень перспективная. Хвала корням Иггдрасиля, Малекит не подвёл: эльфы схватили на поле боя двух асинь-целительниц. Пленницы были молоды и красивы: пухлая блондинка, чья милая улыбка померкла в царстве вечного холода, и щуплая брюнетка с гордым и пронзительным, словно падающая сосулька, взглядом голубых глаз. Магии Ларца Вечных Зим оказалось достаточно, чтобы Лафей смог ненадолго принять облик аса и возлечь на королевское ложе с каждой. Понесла брюнетка, которая отчаянно сопротивлялась своей участи. Слуги следили за ней и днём и ночью, но пару раз ей удавалось спрятать в складках платья нож, которым она пыталась нанести себе увечья. В конце концов, правителю пришлось подчинить её волю заклятием, чтобы она не нарушила его планы. Знал ли йотун имя матери своего отпрыска? Нет, он даже не спрашивал – зачем утруждать себя, если пешка скоро покинет поле?

Его запасной план воплотился в жизнь гораздо лучше основного. Мальчик родился за день до прихода войска Одина в королевство вечной зимы. Лафей посмотрел на младенца, который отчаянно плакал, хрипло дыша от напряжения. Никакие радостные отцовские чувства в нём не появились при виде полукровки. Младенец точно стал бы изгоем в Йотунхейме из-за своего маленького роста и способности менять облик. Лафей лишь обеспокоился: не подведёт ли жалкий бастард в ответственный момент?

Правитель ледяных великанов знал, что слуги не ослушаются его приказа. И пока он рьяно защищал ларец от жадных рук Всеотца, ребёнок уже ждал в храме выхода на сцену главного героя. Лафей знал, что Один обязательно заберёт его сына. Йотун закрывает глаза, будто наяву представляя, какая драма разворачивается в стенах святилища. Вот Бог заходит внутрь, чтобы убить оставшихся в живых великанов. Под ногами хрустят осколки льда, слышен только скрип его башмаков и… еле слышный детский плач. Один поворачивает голову и видит лежащего на полу младенца, завёрнутого в жалкие лохмотья, когда-то бывшие королевским плащом. Чего хочет дрожащий от испуга ребёнок? Он остро нуждается во вкусном молоке матери и в её согревающих объятиях. Младенец кричит из последних сил, в надежде, что родители услышат его зов. Что кто-то из них придёт как можно скорее, прижмёт его к тёплой груди и споёт своим чудесным голосом колыбельную, а потом наступит долгожданный сон…

Славный ас знает, что перед ним сын врага. Ненужный и брошенный на произвол судьбы. Почему мальчик лежит здесь, где его мать или кормилица? Один сомневается, что норны так благосклонны к нему, приведя к беззащитному наследнику йотунхеймского трона. Бог оглядывается по сторонам в поисках спрятавшихся за колоннами ледяных великанов, но оборачивается на пронзительный писк мальчика. Задерживает на нём взгляд. Какую выгоду он получит, если возьмёт его с собой? Выкуп или обещание Лафея больше никогда не замышлять худого против жителей девяти миров? А может, гарантию вечного мира между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом? И тут в голову Одина приходит воистину дерзкая мысль: если мальчика воспитать как родного сына и наследника престола, то в недалёком будущем он придёт сюда как преданный слуга Всеотца и верный друг Асгарда, а не полноправный правитель йотунов, мечтающий установить свои порядки в обители вечной зимы. Мечта немыслимая, сумасбродная, но вполне разумная для настоящего короля. Политика — довольно сложная штука, и в ней важна любая мелочь. Наверное, по отношению к ребёнку его поступок довольно жесток, но трофеи не должны пылиться в хранилищах. И как истинный король, Один надеется хоть немного смягчить страшный урон, который он нанёс со своим войском уже поверженному врагу. Пусть Лафей считает, что он проявил милосердие и не стал покушаться на жизнь невинного дитя. Соратники Одина сохранят его тайну, а сами начнут ещё больше уважать своего правителя за проявленное сострадание. Авторитет среди поданных завоевать непросто, но он пригодится в ответственный момент. Это Всеотец знал ещё от своего деда.

* * *

План Лафея воплотился в реальность блестяще. Он не мог попасть в Асгард, чтобы своими глазами увидеть, как растёт и ежедневно ощущает свою чужеродность несчастный мальчишка, но слуги Малекита исправно делились с ним последними новостями. Сейчас Локи нуждается в похвале и одобрении отца, потому как материнской поддержки ему не достаточно. Принц понимает, что отличается от брата и остальных асов: он не так силён и вынослив, а вместо ратного дела предпочитает науку и магию. Он не желает тратить своё время в утомительных битвах и долгих пирах, ему требуются знания законов мироздания и печальная мудрость, присущая истинному правителю. Локи верит, что достоин асгардского трона ничуть не меньше Тора, которым восхищаются все асы. Молодой бог уже постиг азы хитрости и коварства, но его враньё не так сильно, как у названного отца, за чьё внимание он отчаянно сражается все эти годы. А Всеотец хранит свой секрет, не спеша готовить Локи к заранее уготованной ему роли. Лафей задаётся вопросом: неужели Один передумал и решил пощадить младшего сына? Или разрабатывает более интересную схему?

Но вот томительное ожидание закончилось: сыновья Одина возмужали и были готовы занять престол. Два наследника на один трон — какая ирония. Когда Локи пришёл в первый раз, предлагая великанам пробраться в хранилище и забрать ларец, повелитель йотунов знал: не время открывать страшную правду. Юноша хочет всего лишь испортить дорогому братцу церемонию коронации, ненадолго прервать веселье. Он ведь не знал, что после торжественной части Один подсунул бы ему ларец и кинул королевство йотунов, как подачку, но с пафосными речами о важной и долгожданной помощи умного сына на опасных рубежах родного царства. По крайней мере, Лафей поступил бы так же. Поэтому строго настрого запретил касаться тела таинственного незнакомца, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил. Когда юный бог привёл Тора и его друзей, Лафей незаметно кивнул своим верным воинам: пора. Когда король почувствовал, что Локи взял в руки ларец, он ликующе закричал: победа! Предводитель йотунов с трудом сдерживал свою радость в разговоре с вероломным, но обиженным полукровкой. Его, как и мать, выдавал лишь пристальный взгляд голубых глаз. «Но это пока», — подметил Лафей. Пройдёт немного времени, и он научится полностью контролировать свои эмоции, внушая окружающим то, что требуется ему для осуществления опасного замысла.

Лафей сам отправился во дворец Одина, как ни просили его советники поручить дело им, предостерегая об угрозе предательства. Нет, король не мог кому бы то ни было позволить свершить правосудие: слишком долго он ждал часа расплаты. Месть, триумф и вера в долгожданную победу вскружили голову предусмотрительному йотуну. Его план, который он изначально считал запасным, оказался на редкость удачным! Он поймал свою счастливую снежинку, посланную благосклонными предками! Все события идут в задуманной им последовательности. Партия удалась. Осталось сделать последний шаг, который отделяет его от титула верховного правителя девяти миров… Лафей с кривой улыбкой склоняется над спящим Одином. Плевать, что враг будет повержен в нечестном бою. Главное, что вот он, совсем рядом: достаточно протянуть руку и прикоснуться к жестокому Богу.

Падая на пол от удара, Лафей думает лишь об одном. Он не учёл в своей хитрой комбинации всего один важный момент: сердце полукровки — это весы. И сегодня их чаша склонилась в пользу великого солнечного Асгарда, а не завораживающего морозного Йотунхейма. Жаль только, что юноша ещё не понял: ему нигде не будут рады. Асы будут видеть в нём уродливого йотуна, а йотуны — воинственного аса. Его обманчивая натура, полная противоречий, никогда не будет знать покоя и искренней привязанности.

Локи смотрел на умирающего противника и ненавистное чудовище, которое по оплошности глупых норн оказалось его родным отцом. В эту минуту он хотел уничтожить своё постыдное прошлое, чтобы Всеотец считал его истинным асом, а не позорной помесью двух рас. Юноша верил, что таким образом исправит ошибку, которую совершили оба короля: породивший и бросивший его Лафей и приютивший, но обманувший Один. А когда Всеотец проснётся, он обязательно поймёт, что его младший сын — больше, чем пешка на поле его амбиций и сумасбродных желаний. Локи Одинсон по праву достоин стать самостоятельным правителем своего народа. В отличие от простодушного Тора.

А в это время беззащитный повелитель девяти миров во сне вернулся в своё прошлое. Тогда он был молодым и безрассудным королём, который жаждал укрепить своё влияние в каждом государстве и вселить страх перед ним среди остальных народов вселенной. Осталось сделать только один шаг, решающее его судьбу наступление… Вот Один захватил Йотунхейм, — последнюю ступень на пьедестале его величия, — и оказался в храме, где увидел забытого всеми наследника разрушенной державы. Младенец кричит и ворочается… Как хочешь поступить ты сейчас, Всеотец?


End file.
